


Understanding

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Aftermath, Based on a Tumblr Post, Caretaking, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, Tumblr Prompt, Whipping, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Tycho takes care of Wedge after he's captured and injured during a mission.





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this prompt](https://to-hurt-and-comfort.tumblr.com/post/186232280150/whump-prompt-69).

“I know,” Tycho murmurs, keeping his hands steady by sheer force of will as every stroke of the antiseptic cloth across the deep gashes in Wedge’s back makes him whimper and shake. “I’m sorry.” He touches his friend’s arm with his free hand, hoping the gentle caress will distract him. “The painkiller should take effect soon. Wedge...you really should let a medical droid look at this.”

Wedge jerks his head in a sharp negative, and Tycho doesn’t argue further. He’s Rogue Leader. He’s Wedge Antilles. It doesn’t matter that he was captured by the enemy, that he was whipped in the street to make an example of his rebellion before his squadron could get him back. There are so few he trusts to see him vulnerable.

It makes Tycho’s chest ache to know he’s one of them. He strokes Wedge’s arm again and wipes away the last of the blood.

“I don’t think any of these require stitches, but I need to bandage them. Lay down for me?”

It’s less laying than collapsing onto his stomach, exhausted by pain and the effort of keeping it in, but Wedge goes.

“This might hurt,” Tycho warns as he begins - and tries to hold back his own reaction as the agonized sounds Wedge tries to muffle confirm it. “We’ll get you in bacta as soon as we can.”

Wedge doesn’t say anything, and Tycho grimly continues his work, murmuring soothing nothings and trying every distraction tactic he knows. Eventually, to his relief, Wedge’s reactions die down.

“Painkiller kicking in?”

Wedge mumbles confirmation.

“Good. Nearly finished.”

When the last bandage goes on, Tycho surveys his work. Blood is already starting to well up again, but if he raids another medkit, Wedge should be able to manage until the mission is complete. There’s no question of calling it early.

Tycho stands, touching Wedge’s shoulder to keep him down when he moves to follow. “Rest for awhile. I’ll let the others know you’re okay.”

Wedge slumps down again. “Thank you,” he murmurs, and Tycho knows it’s as much for the lie as for taking care of him.


End file.
